


Little Red Riding Hat 2

by honeybearbee



Series: Fairy Tale Meme [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Patrick finds out the truth about Pete.





	Little Red Riding Hat 2

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fairy Tale Meme. For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by angelcakes694, belle_bing, and thinkme_naive

Patrick stood on the steps to his house. “So,” he trailed off. He liked Pete, but seriously, they just met.

“So, when can I see you again?” asked Pete.

“Um, tomorrow. I guess.”

“Great. There are some things I should talk to you about.”

“Nothing bad?”

“No, not really.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

Pete scuffed his foot on the ground. “I just. I mean. Patrick, I’m a wolf.”

“Huh?”

“Not like all the time, but sometimes. When I want to be one.”

“Um…I don’t get it.”

“I’m like a werewolf?”

“That was a question!”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not a werewolf because I don’t need the full moon to change. I just do it when I feel like it.”

“Dude, this is heavy for a first date.”

Pete smiled, but then frowned. “You don’t want to see me again?”

Patrick hesitated.

“You hate me now,” Pete said. He turned to leave.

“No!” Patrick yelled. Pete turned to look at Patrick. “No, it’s just a lot to take in.”

“Yeah.” Pete nodded sadly.

“Don’t look sad at me asshole! I don’t fucking hate you and I definitely want to see you again, all right?”

Pete started at Patrick. “All right. I believe you.”

“You’d better,” Patrick huffed. “I totally fell for you and it would suck if you already doubted me this early in the relationship.”

Pete beamed at him. “Dude, you totally love me.”

“Whatever.” Patrick blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“I love it when you blush.”

“Fucker.” Patrick punched Pete in the arm. “Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to kiss me?”

“Option number two I think,” Pete replied as he stepped forward.

“Good idea.”

They kissed again. Pete pulled Patrick closer. Patrick pulled back slowly.

“I have to go now. I know mom is going to be looking out the fucking window soon.”

“Moms,” Pete shrugged. “Wait until you meet mine.”

Patrick kissed him one more time and went into his house. He sat at the window and watched Pete walk into the night.

“A wolf huh?” he whispered to himself. “I thought that only happened in fairy tales.”

Patrick sat there for a little while longer and then went to go tell his mom how Grandmother was doing and about Pete.


End file.
